Sweet Beginnings and Bitter Endings
by DDstalker
Summary: Someone wants Monica and they won't give up. Now John's up


**Title: Sweet Beginnings and Bitter Endings  
  
Summary: Someone wants Monica and they won't give up. Now John's up against old foes, can he protect Monica?  
  
Disclaimer: If I had a million dollars, if I had a million dollars. I'd buy the X files from Chris Carter and Fox network too. But I don't have a million dollars. She doesn't have a million dollars. That's why there's a disclaimer. I don't own the X files but a girl can dream.  
  
Archive: Sure.. Why not!  
  
Spoilers: Around season 9 after Brad gets thrown in jail.  
  
Prologue**  
  
He locked eyes with her. She knew this was it. He was still denying it. Both tired and worn from the battle they were fighting. He looked down unwilling to meet her gaze. A shot fired, she falls to the ground. He sees the blood gushing from her wound directly over her heart. He was by her side in an, yet he was still late. She tells him she loves him. And then she is gone. He cries as the ambulance appears. Carrying her off.  
  
Then the man makes a vow. He will find her murderer. He will bring him down, not resting till his task is completed. John Doggett has already lost too many of the people he loved.  
  
**2 Weeks ago**  
  
They were outside her apartment. Where they always were. Poised on the brink of breaking the unspoken promise to stay friends. But when you looked into their eyes you saw it. The dare. The challenge. Each one daring the other to break the golden rule. Who would rise to the challenge?   
  
Monica looked up into John's eyes. Ha! She caught him looking at her for the sixteenth time. She wondered if tonight would be different. She didn't yet know if she was excited or scared. That they were moving too fast. But she knew she was going to make the move.  
  
"Want to come up for coffee?" She asked casually trying not to show her fear of being rejected.  
  
"Sure," John answered with a slow uneasy smile. Always the gentleman he opened the door for her.   
  
But as she got out she paused and looked up. What she saw in his eyes matched what she had shining in her own. Without hesitation he leaned down for a kiss. Monica was surprised at how soft and warm the kiss was. Pretty soon it became deeper and she found herself pressed against the car.   
  
She was about to suggest going upstairs to her apartment when John's cell phone rang.  
  
"John Doggett speaking," He said into the mouthpiece, his voice a bit huskier then usual. Monica gave him the hurry up look and he returned it with a worried look. So she put on her what's going on face. Which he replied with I'm trying to figure it out look. So to a person passing by it would look extremely odd, but no one passed them by.  
  
"Okay, we'll be there. No, she's with me. Yes, I'll hurry. I understand," He answered in his no nonsense voice. After he hung up the phone he looked at her.  
  
"That was Dana. Apparently we have to get down to Skinner's office ASAP," He told her. She got the feeling he was holding something else back but made no comment and got into the car.  
  
FBI Building, Skinner's Office  
  
Monica and John walked side by side to the AD's office. Their stride was purposeful, their faces set like stone. But on the inside each was thinking of that kiss. It was driving both of them up the wall, but this was work. And in their lives that was what came first.  
  
They made it to the AD's office and entered with no problems. Skinner and Scully were in the office, both looking worried. As Monica walked in though their faces relaxed, but in a moment their faces returned to worry. The news they had to tell Monica was not pleasant.  
  
"Skinner, Dana, what's going on?" Monica asked smiling an uneasy smile.  
  
"You didn't tell her!" Dana looked accusing at John. He looked caught in the middle of a tug of war game. Monica looked up at him questioning.  
  
"Tell me what John?" She asked softly. He looked her in the eyes. They were soft and gentle, not hard and angry. He looked away first. Skinner broke though the private moment.  
  
"Brad broke out of jail." The simple statement affected Monica deeply. Her face went white and she started trembling a little.  
  
"In his cell they found pictures of you. Not ordinary pictures, he was stalking you. There were so many of them." Dana finished softly. Monica reached out to John to steady her.  
  
"He's coming after you Monica. He screamed in his sleep about you and talked about you non-stop to another cellmates. He made a vow to a guard that he would find you and seek revenge." Skinner had dropped the bomb. Monica fainted; Doggett caught her before she fell to the ground. He awkwardly carried her to the couch in Skinner's reception room.  
  
"I don't understand," Doggett whispered softly to Scully as he looked down at her.  
  
"What?" Scully replied.  
  
"She's such a strong person . I thought ... Never mind." John struggled for the words.  
  
"She told me some of the things he did. He's a monster. And every strong person has a rock anchoring to reality. You're her rock John. She needs you now more then ever. Be there for her but don't go to far. She's still pretty fragile and going though this whole ordeal will be a struggle," Dana said sadly remembering her and Mulder.   
  
Then she turned to leave them alone while Monica waked up.  
  
"Hey," He said gently as she opened her eyes. She looked startled for a moment; then realized it was him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"John, he's out. I thought he was different, I was wrong. Oh my God. What will I do?" She started crying. John started rocking her back and forth.  
  
"Hey, Hey now I'm going to be with you on this 100% don't worry. Don't worry." He murmured in her ear. She slowly stopped crying.  
  
"We better go see what Skinner wants us to do," She started to stand shakily. John nodded and offered her a hand to pull her up. Then they walked into the office to find Scully and Skinner pouring over a United States map.  
  
"Doggett, Reyes." They nodded to him. Then he continued on. "You're going to go to Oregon for a while. I don't want you here for this. Especially Reyes. This is going to get ugly. No buts. You'll be driving, we want to keep this as low key as possible," Skinner plotted. All Monica and John could do was nod.  
  
"You'll be leaving now as soon as you get clothes. We don't want to wait. He could be in this area already for all we know," Dana explained. Monica if possible turned even paler. But she still stood tall.  
  
The group plotted the route John and Monica would take. They traded cars if that might make it harder for Brad to find them. If Monica was afraid of what would happen she didn't show it. Scully and Skinner said their good-byes. Then Skinner pulled Doggett aside to give him a talk.  
  
"Be careful with her agent. Keep your emotions out of this one. It won't be pretty. Never let her out of your sight. Keep her close, our government friends are in on letting him out. I don't know what this means. Just be careful," Skinner sternly said. John looked the older man in the eyes.  
  
"I would never let that bastard near her. I would die before he touched her. I promise you I'll protect her," John vowed, a fire burning in his eyes. Skinner realized it was the same look Mulder had in his eyes when he was protecting Scully. And the older man prayed for a happy ending.  
  
**Scully and Reyes  
**  
"Monica, John loves you, he'll do anything for you. Just keep that in mind," Dana said a worried look on her face.  
  
"Dana, I know he does he kinda showed me earlier," Monica whispered back, a blush creeping onto her face.  
  
"WHAT?" Dana exclaimed a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Shhhh. don't be so loud we were kissing when you guys called. That's all," Monica whispered. Dana smiled at that.  
  
"Well, don't take as long as Mulder and me. And I wish you the best of luck," Dana said though the tears in her eyes. Monica hugged her. And surprisingly Scully hugged her back. When they broke apart, John cleared his throat.  
  
"Mon, we better get going." She smiled at the use of her nickname and followed him out to Skinner's SUV.  
  
Scully and Skinner watched them walk out. Not knowing this was the last time they would see one of the two.  
  
**Monica's Apartment**  
  
When John walked into Monica's apartment he knew something was off. But he ignored his gut feeling and started walking around as Monica headed off to her bedroom with a "Make yourself at home." He had gone through the apartment and was starting to relax. When suddenly a glass vase tipped over. John looked up startled. Fear spread over his face as he saw the open window he hadn't noticed. Then  
he  
heard  
it  
the  
sound  
he  
never  
wanted  
to  
hear  
........

Monica's screams and the bedroom door slamming shut with the lock clicking in place.  
  
A/N So I started a new story. This is a story idea I've had for a while now. And it's a break from the usual. And I like DRR too. Sooo.yep. Opps looks like I left it at a cliffhanger. Oh well you guys will deal right? Well I better go before readers' start trying to break into my house and duct tape to the computer chair and force me to write. Ta!

**DDStalker**


End file.
